It's Wrong to Have a Second Life in New World?
by RiesA AfieLa
Summary: Kisah kecil yang dimulai kembali ketika takdir memberikan imbalan kecil atas jasa yang sudah Naruto lakukan. Atau... mungkin ini semua hanya guyonan kecil untuk sebuah hiburan atas apa yang ingin takdir lihat?
1. Prolog

**A/N: Setelah lama tidak menulis, menulis kembali adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Maaf untuk belum bisa melanjutkan cerita yang sudah ada dan biarkan jari jemari ini menari dalam tulisan kecil ini untuk terbiasa lagi dan mampu melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya dilanjutkan.**

**#Tidak butuh sebuah umpatan namun setidaknya terima kasih untuk yang menyadarkanku bahwa sebaiknya aku lebih mementingkan diriku dan hobi menulisku ini sekali-sekali.**

**.**

**Prolog: Kedatangan yang tidak diduga.**

Ada hal yang begitu mengejutkan untuknya ketika dia mencium lagi bau segar pada udara. Bau segar tanah basah dan pepohonan juga semilir angin yang dia rasakan menerpa dirinya membuat matanya yang terpejam menjadi terbuka.

Langit di atas terlihat biru, dengan sedikit awan mengambang pelan diatas.

Hal yang dilihat itu membuat Naruto Uzumaki mau tidak mau harus berkedip.

Dia berkedip dan menggosok pelan matanya, memastikan bahwa ini adalah hal nyata yang terjadi padanya. Rasa dari panas matahari yang terasa pada kulitnya, semilir angin yang membelai rambut merahnya secara lembut, bau-bauan yang masuk pada penciumannya... Ini semua terlalu nyata untuk dikategorikan sebagai sebuah ilusi.

Dia berada pada sebuah tempat asing, dia berkedip sekali lagi. Apakah tempat ini surga? Jika benar ini adalah sesuatu bernama surga, seharusnya itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi. Dia tidaklah pantas berada pada tempat bernama surga. Kedua tangannya telah banyak terlumur darah dan dosa. Meski dia telah berhasil membunuh Uchiha Madara dan menyegel keberadaan Juubi untuk selamanya, dia yakin meski hanya dengan secuil kebaikan tersebut tidaklah cukup untuk mengantarkannya pada tempat bernama surga.

Tidak banyak yang dia ingat lagi ketika dia sudah menyegel keberadaan Juubi. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi bagian dari pengekang segel Juubi untuk tidak dapat dilepaskan oleh siapapun telah membawanya pada tempat yang teramat gelap. Sangat gelap dan dia tidak mampu merasakan apapun. Tidak bahkan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia berpikir bahwa inilah jalan menuju tempat bernama Neraka hingga setitik cahaya yang saat itu muncul dan menyinari semuanya menelan pikirannya kala itu. Lalu kemudian dia terbangun disini.

Ini semua membuatnya menjadi bingung. Ini adalah skenario yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya dan ini membuatnya untuk sesaat berpikir bahwa dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Hingga kemudian sebuah lenguhan nafas keluar pada dirinya. Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya bangun. Dia kemudian berpikir pelan. Dia merasakan sirkulasi Chakra pada tubuhnya mengalir pelan. Dia masih bisa menggunakan Chakra dan keadaan sekarang sama sekali tidak membantu sama sekali. Surga atau bukan dia sudah terbangun disini dan ketika semua sudah menjadi rumit, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah kemudian beradaptasi lebih lanjut lagi.

Dia akan mencari tahu dimana dia berada saat ini. Untuk itu kemudian matanya memandang sekeliling lalu melompat pada salah satu dahan dengan cepat. Satu jalan keluar dari tempat penuh pepohonan yang dia perkirakan sebuah hutan mengantarkannya pada pinggiran kemudian. Ketika tubuhnya berada pada atas salah satu cabang besar pepohonan dia bisa melihat sebuah pilar teramat besar berada pada tempat yang dia tahu berada di tengah-tengah sebuah kota. Jika ada kota disana, dia bisa mencari informasi dimanakah dia berada sekarang.

Dengan lompatan tinggi kemudian, dia lalu meluncur turun dan melaju menuju tempat tersebut dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam keinginannya untuk mengetahui tempatnya berada sekarang, dia tidak menyadari ketika dia melompat dari cabang pohon besar untuk melaju menuju ke tempat dimana itu adalah sebuah kota, bayangan astral dalam bentuk kakek tua dengan tongkat hitam yang duduk bersila melayang pada udara memberikan senyuman padanya.

Lalu kemudian menghilang tertiup angin.

**[1]**

Sinar matahari yang terasa pada tubuhnya seakan memberikan hambatan ketika dia mendekati kota yang ada pada hadapan matanya. Dia melihat jalanan tidak jauh darinya namun dia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengikutinya. Jalan yang ada akan menuntunnya pada sebuah pintu gerbang yang ada dan mungkin ada sebuah pemeriksaan disana. Dengan dirinya yang datang tanpa identitas apapun pada tempat yang asing, mencari jalan masuk lain jauh lebih masuk akal untuknya.

Dia sempat melihat sekilas tulisan pintu masuk gerbang barat Orario sebelum dia mendaki dinding yang mengelilingi kota ini untuk masuk secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui penjaga. Ketika dia sudah melompati dinding dan masuk kedalam kota dimana dia mendarat pada salah satu atap bangunan, hal lain mengejutkan pandangan dirinya.

'Dimana ini sebenarnya!' Naruto berteriak pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia menyaksikan dengan kepala matanya sendiri sesuatu yang sangat asing atau mungkin sulit dipercaya.

Saat orang-orang lalu lalang dengan pakaian yang aneh, dia mungkin masih bisa menerimanya, namun ketika dia melihat ada orang dengan telinga hewan atau ekor yang berada pada bagian tubuhnya berjalan bebas dibawah, dia menjadi tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Naruto hanya berdiri saja disana hingga kemudian dia mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dia harus segera mencari informasi tentang tempatnya berada saat ini dalam sekejap dan dia tahu cara melakukannya. Dengan gerakan kilat dia menuju salah satu bagian kota, tepat pada sebuah gang kecil yang cukup redup dimana cahaya matahari terhalang dinding bangunan pada kedua sisinya. Seseorang berada disana sendirian dan Naruto membutuhkan orang itu untuk informasi yang dimilikinya. Dalam gerakan sembunyi-sembunyi Naruto turun dan mencengkram serta menutup mulut orang tersebut. Sebuah pukulan pada tengkuk untuk membuat pingsan orang yang dia yakini orang lokal pada tempat ini lebih dari cukup untuk melumpuhkan sementara.

Sekarang saatnya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang ada.

Tangan kanannya tergerak pada bagian dahi dan sebuah segel tangan terbentuk pada depan dada. Sebuah jutsu milik klan Yamanaka untuk melihat kedalam pikiran dilakukan Naruto kemudian.

**[2]**

Naruto tidak mampu untuk tidak terkejut ketika dia melihat memori orang lokal tempatnya berada sekarang. Dewa yang turun dari surga untuk hidup pada tengah-tengah manusia, Falna serta sistem bernama Familia, petualang dan tempat bernama Dungeon yang berada pada kota bernama Orario adalah apa yang dia lihat dan itu membuat Naruto harus melepaskan jutsu yang dia gunakan pada orang lokal yang dia buat pingsan untuk melepas keterkejutannya kembali dan dia memijit keningnya kemudian lalu tertawa hambar.

Apa ini? Dia berada pada sebuah tempat- bukan, dunia yang bukan dunianya. Ini adalah sebuah dunia asing yang tidak dia kenali sama sekali dan ini adalah tempat dimana dia terbangun. Dengan semua informasi yang baru saja Naruto dapatkan, Naruto kemudian melompat keatas untuk mendarat pada atap bangunan dan melihat lagi tempatnya berada.

Ketika realita menamparnya dengan dia bukan berada pada tempat bernama surga ataupun neraka, dia kemudian tahu.

Entah apakah ini sebuah kesempatan hidup untuknya setelah menyegel Juubi dan mengakhiri perang ataukah ini adalah sebuah guyonan takdir padanya yang sama sekali dia tidak mengerti, satu yang ada dan pasti.

Dia kini sendirian...

Lagi.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n : Waktunya update untuk cerita kecil ini. Terimakasih atas apresiasi pembaca yang baik. Aku sangat antusias untuk bisa mengembalikan caraku menulis agar bisa meng-update ceritaku lainnya yang kutinggal cukup lama. Untuk banyak pembaca terima kasih banyak terutama yang telah menamparku keras dalam peringatan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan jemariku dalam merangkai kata.**

**[****—****]**

Dungeon.

Sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang pergi menjelajahinya untuk mendapatkan ketenaran ataupun keberuntungan dengan membunuh monster. Sebuah tempat labirin yang telah ada jauh sebelum dewa atau dewi turun ke dunia dan hidup di tengah-tengah manusia. Tempat dimana terdapat begitu banyak lantai hingga tidak diketahui sampai mencapai lantai berapakah jika petualang turun untuk menjelajah Dungeon tersebut. Pada atas dungeon dibangun sebuah menara besar bernama Babel yang berisi tempat usaha mewah atau tempat tinggal milik dewa dewi yang telah sukses dengan familia yang mereka miliki. Familia sendiri adalah sekelompok petualang yang diberi berkah oleh dewa atau dewi tertentu dan menjelajah Dungeon bersama-sama dengan membawa nama dewa atau dewi mereka. Selain itu, Familia juga bisa diartikan sebagai pelayan dewa ataupun dewi pada dunia ini.

Uzumaki Naruto memandang ketika dia berhenti sejenak pada depan menara Babel yang dibawahnya terdapat pintu masuk untuk menuju menara Babel atau menuju Dungeon itu sendiri. Seperti biasa disini selalu ramai oleh para orang yang menyebut diri mereka adalah seorang petualang.

Meski Naruto berhenti pada depan menara tersebut, tujuan Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah untuk pergi kesana. Dia hanya sekadar lewat untuk menyaksikan para petualang memulai hari mereka untuk bersiap pergi ke Dungeon. Menyaksikan wajah wajah mereka yang tidak dia kenali seorangpun. Mungkin wajah senang dari seorang petualang yang dia saksikan sekarang bisa jadi menjadi yang terakhir dia lihat sebelum kejadian tidak terduga terjadi pada petualang yang Naruto lihat punya senyum mengembang pada wajah petualang itu sekarang. Itu bukanlah sebuah cerita baru dimana mungkin hari ini petualang itu akan menemui kematiannya pada Dungeon hari ini atau mungkin sebuah keberuntungan. Apapun itu, Naruto hanya melihat saja para petualang tersebut sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat tujuan aslinya.

Setelah segala waktu yang telah dia lalui pada dunia baru ini, dia mensyukuri dia diberi kehidupan kedua pada sebuah tempat yang cukup tenang. Dengan keadaan dimana Naruto harus beradaptasi dengan dunia baru ini yang mana dilakukannya dengan baik, Naruto kemudian memilih untuk tidak menjadi petualang.

Alasan untuk itu sangatlah sederhana namun bermakna untuknya. Dia yang merupakan Shinobi telah lelah mengangkat senjata, sesuatu yang telah dilakukannya semenjak masih kecil. Darah yang telah membasuh tangannya telah terlalu banyak dan dia ingin berhenti untuk itu. Selain itu alasan lain dia tidak ingin menjadi petualang adalah dia tidak ingin dekat dengan dewa ataupun dewi dimana menjadi petualang mengharuskannya memiliki hubungan dengan mereka. Dia punya kenangan buruk dengan mereka yang memilik gelar dewa atau dewi tersebut. Orang gila yang mengatakan dirinya telah menjadi dewa dan telah merancang perang dunia Shinobi yang telah merenggut nyawa banyak orang membuatnya tidak menyukai kata yang berhubungan dengan dewa ataupun dewi.

Petualang adalah mereka yang dekat dengan dewa dan dewi lalu menerima berkah mereka dan mendaftarkan diri mereka pada Guild. Itu adalah aturan seorang petualang dan karena itu Naruto tidak menjadi petualang. Lagipula dia bisa hidup tanpa harus menjadi petualang untuk mendapatkan uang. Ada pekerjaan lain yang menghasilkan uang untuknya hidup tanpa harus membuatnya mengangkat senjata dan itu lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Tempat yang dia datangi sekarang tidak lebih dari kios kecil yang dia sewa sebagai tempatnya usaha. Itu hanyalah tempat reparasi senjata terutama pedang karena Naruto memang mengerti akan segala hal yang berbau pedang. Pedang setidaknya telah menjadi bagian hidupnya sedari dulu bersama dengan senjata lain dan dia tahu betul bagaimana memperbaiki dan merawat mereka. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menjadi pandai besi sekalian, namun karena peralatan yang dia punyai masihlah belum cukup dan tempat yang dia miliki masihlah kecil, maka cukup dengan usahanya ini saja lebih dahulu. Dia tahu dia punya uang untuk memulai usaha lebih kapanpun dia mau, namun ketika dia ingin memulai segalanya dengan sebuah usaha kecil terlebih dahulu dan menikmati prosesnya, dia tidaklah perlu terburu-buru.

Usaha ini dia bangun dengan uang yang dia kumpulkan dari membantai monster pada Dungeon secara diam-diam. Menyusup masuk untuk mendapatkan kristal sihir yang didapatkan setelah membunuh monster. Kristal sihir yang kemudian dapat ditukarkan dengan Valis atau mata uang dunia ini dapat dengan mudah dia dapatkan bahkan ketika dia semakin turun ke lantai paling bawah. Setelah cukup dengan kristal yang didapatkan, dia membuat ilusi pada banyak petualang untuk menukarkan kristal sihir yang dia dapatkan. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menukarkannya karena dia bukan petualang dan jika dia hanya melakukan Genjutsu pada satu petualang untuk menukarkan begitu banyak batu kristal sihir, itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan pastinya. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa meskipun dia memulai hidup pada dunia baru, dia tidak lekas lengah begitu saja sampai melakukan hal bodoh.

Tempat usaha kecilnya berada pada sebelah bangunan bar atau restoran bernama Hostess of Fertility. Pemiliknya bernama Grand Mia dan dia pernah satu kali kesana untuk memperkenalkan dirinya yang membuka usaha pada sebelah bar tersebut. Grand Mia adalah perempuan yang jika Naruto katakan adalah perempuan paruh baya yang besar tubuhnya. Maklum saja karena merupakan keturunan dari Dwarf dan mantan seorang petualang juga katanya yang sudah pensiun. Itu adalah yang dia dengar dari sekitar dan meskipun terlihat kasar, dia adalah perempuan yang baik menurut Naruto itu sendiri. Pegawai pada bar itu cukup banyak dan semuanya adalah perempuan. Naruto tidak mengenal semuanya, namun mungkin beberapa ada yang dia kenali. Ya, terkadang bertegur sapa adalah hal yang normal jika bertemu namun untuk berbincang hingga lama itu adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi.

Naruto sendiri bukan tipikal orang banyak bicara dan lagi dia punya usaha yang harus dijalankan ketika pagi hari, bertentangan dengan bar yang buka ketika matahari mulai tenggelam.

Mengeluarkan kunci pintu tempat usahanya, Naruto kemudian menarik nafasnya perlahan.

Saat hari baru dimulai, meski hari ini dilaluinya secara monoton dan mungkin penuh kebosanan untuk banyak orang, dia tahu kedamaian ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan ketika dahulu kala dan dia mencoba menikmatinya.

**[****—****]**

Syr Flova bukanlah gadis yang merasa dia bisa mengetahui seseorang bahkan ketika dia baru pertama melihatnya. Gelagat mereka, gerak tubuh mereka, tatapan mereka, cara bicara mereka, hanya dengan itu Syr bisa menebak seperti apakah orang yang dia hadapi atau yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Semua ini dia dapatkan dari pengalamannya dalam hidup dan juga ditambah dengan bagaimana dia bekerja pada sebuah bar ramai seperti Hostess of Fertility dimana berbagai macam petualang selalu datang dan mampir untuk bercerita tentang keadaan mereka atau bagaimana hari mereka berlalu.

Namun ketika Syr merasa dia sudah mahir membaca orang lain, Syr harus menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam ketika dia bertemu satu orang pemuda yang tidak bisa dia baca sama sekali. Pemuda itu bukanlah seorang petualang, tidak sama sekali. Dia hanyalah pemuda yang membuka usaha tepat disamping bar milik Grand Mia atau Mama mia- panggilan yang lebih sering diberikan pada bosnya- dimana usaha itu hanyalah tempat reparasi senjata sederhana. Sebenarnya Syr ingin tertawa dalam hatinya. Untuk apa hanya membuka usaha reparasi senjata saja? Kenapa tidak sekalian sebagai pandai besi juga? Kalau hanya reparasi senjata saja, bukankah itu akan kalah dengan pandai besi yang juga bisa mereparasi senjata? Syr tidak bisa tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi lupakan hal tersebut, lebih daripada itu, Syr memang telah tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa membaca pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Meski dia sopan- _juga tampan dengan rambut merahnya serta mata birunya itu yang menawan_\- Syr merasa bahwa apa yang dia lihat dari wajah itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan.

Meski senyum terpasang diwajah itu, Syr tahu senyum itu hanyalah palsu. Hal itu berteriak pada pikiran Syr ketika dia melihat senyum dari Uzumaki Naruto. Senyum itu mengatakan hal yang salah dan entah mengapa meskipun senyum itu palsu, Syr merasa dia harus tahu bagaimana senyum yang sebenarnya dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Sayangnya itu adalah yang sulit.

Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Dia hanya menjawab seperlunya dengan sopan dan setelahnya dia akan berlalu begitu saja. Untuk menemuinya pada pagi hari juga sulit karena pagi hari biasanya Syr disibukkan dengan berbelanja bahan makanan bersama Ryuu dan baru kembali ketika sudah agak siang dan Uzumaki Naruto sudah berada dalam tempat reparasinya dan keluar ketika sore hari ketika dia juga disibukkan dengan persiapan untuk membuka bar. Jika dia menyapu di pagi hari sekalipun, Syr juga jarang melihat Uzumaki Naruto datang karena pemuda itu selalu datang setelah Syr menyapu pada depan bar. Dia juga tidak pernah datang lagi ke bar setelah perkenalannya dan meskipun Syr ingin datang ke tempat reparasi milik pemuda itu, rasanya Syr tidak mungkin karena jika dia datang kesana, dia ingin mereparasi apa? Dia tidak punya senjata untuk diperbaiki bukan?

Syr sebenarnya sangat penasaran sekali dengan pemuda itu sejak pertemuan pertama. Seperti apakah sifat aslinya dan bagaimana jika wajah pemuda itu menunjukkan emosi miliknya yang sebenarnya. Syr ingin tahu hal itu. Untuknya yang merupakan gadis tamak yang ingin tahu segalanya, Syr merasa baru kali ini dia menemui sesuatu yang menarik untuk dia pecahkan.

Are... Syr yang memandang tempat reparasi senjata dari depan ketika dia berhenti sejenak itu memegang pipinya. Sebuah senyum kecil mengembang pada wajah ayunya.

''Kau tidak apa-apa Syr?'' Ryuu, gadis Elf dengan paras ayu, rambut pirang sebahu dan mata berwarna biru yang senantiasa menemaninya bertanya padanya ketika dia merasa Syr tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat cukup lama pada tempat reparasi senjata disebelah bar Hostess of Fertility. Ketika Ryuu melihat senyum kecil pada wajah Syr Flova dan senyum itu adalah senyum yang menunjukkan suatu ketertarikan, Ryuu tidak mampu menerjemahkan apa yang ada pada pikiran teman gadisnya ini.

''Uhm... Tidak apa-apa.'' Syr menjawab Ryuu sembari berjalan lagi untuk masuk ke bar bersama gadis Elf yang juga ikut berjalan masuk bersamanya.

Tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk mengetahui semuanya. Setidaknya Syr sekarang harus bersabar untuk itu.

Dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat dan dia ingin menikmati proses ini.

**[****—****]**

''Kau datang lagi?'' Naruto mengangkat wajahnya setelah dia mendengar bunyi lonceng kecil yang dia pasang pada atas pintu masuk sebagai pertanda jika ada pelanggan datang.

Rambut putih dengan pakaian coklat disertai armor sederhana pada bagian dada juga membawa tas punggung kecil. Mata merah cerah dengan wajah tanpa mencerminkan dosa dan merupakan sebuah kenaifan disertai senyuman itu. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kini dia familiar sekali dengan pemuda yang sering datang untuk memperbaiki senjatanya pada Naruto ini.

''Ha'i Uzumaki-san!'' Pemuda yang baru masuk ketokonya itu menghampiri Naruto yang berada pada belakang meja konternya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan belati yang tersarung pada sarung belati yang terpasang pada pinggul belakangnya.

''Tumpul lagi?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Ehehehe... Ada banyak geriginya kali ini.'' Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya dengan malu sementara Naruto memberikan dengusan geli dan mengambil belati yang diletakkan pemuda meja konternya.

Samar-samar bau keringat dan darah masuk ke penciumannya. Mungkin itu adalah bau sisa darah yang ada pada pakaian sebelah kiri pemuda berambut putih yang sering mengunjunginya untuk memperbaiki belati sederhana miliknya.

Pemuda itu bernama Bell Cranel. Seorang petualang dari Hestia Familia yang merupakan sebuah Familia kecil yang baru dimulai. Sebuah familia yang masih miskin dan dia bekerja keras untuk Familia tempatnya berada. Bell Cranel pernah bercerita padanya-_ meski saat itu Naruto sendiri tidak bertanya_\- bahwa dia secara kebetulan bertemu dengan dewi yang mau menerimanya menjadi anggota Familia setelah dia ditolak familia disana sini. Bell Cranel pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini setelah direkomendasikan oleh resepsionis Guild bernama Eina Tulle, seseorang wanita yang Naruto kenal secara tidak sengaja. Mungkin karena tarif yang murah dan kinerjanya yang bagus, Bell Cranel sekarang menjadi pelanggan tetapnya dalam memperbaiki senjata miliknya dan mungkin menjadi orang yang familiar dan menjadi orang yang bisa dia kategorikan teman pertama pada dunia ini.

Dengan semua sikap dan keceriaannya, menganggapnya teman mungkin bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Naruto melihat belati milik Bell, mengelus sisi yang seharusnya tajam disana dan mendapati banyak gerigi yang membuatnya tumpul. Pemuda ini mungkin melawan banyak sekali monster selama Dungeon. Ada sedikit retakan pada pangkal belati itu yang terlihat berbahaya jika sampai diteruskan untuk digunakan. Meskipun masih bisa diperbaiki tapi setelahnya belati ini harus dibuang.

''Kau perlu membeli belati baru, Cranel-san.'' Naruto

''Eh?''

''Belatimu ini seharusnya sudah menjadi barang usang, harus dibuang. Aku bisa memperbaikinya satu kali lagi tapi jika sampai rusak maka aku tidak bisa. Ketebalannya sudah tipis.''

''Ahh...'' Bell terlihat melenguh disana. Wajahnya tertekuk lesu. ''Kukira masih bisa dipakai beberapa kali lagi.'' Bell tersenyum paksa dalam kepasrahan kemudian. ''Sepertinya aku harus merelakan uang yang kukumpulkan minggu ini untuk belati baru. Padahal aku ingin berhemat untuk Kami-sama.''

''Kau berjuang dengan keras Cranel-san.'' Naruto berkata dengan nada kalem. ''Kuberi diskon untuk perbaikan kali ini.''

''Uwah! Benarkah Uzumaki-san!'' Bell terlihat antusias. Dengan diskon dia bisa berhemat lagi! Naruto mengangguk untuk itu dan sebuah senyuman penuh diberikan untuk Naruto.

Senyuman yang membuat Naruto meringis.

Senyuman itu terlalu cerah untuk diberikan pada pemuda yang belum menemui kengerian daripada tempat bernama Dungeon tersebut. Naruto mungkin hanya bisa berdoa untuk keberuntungan pemuda berambut putih itu selama menjalani petualangan miliknya.

''Kau bisa mengambil belati ini besok seperti biasa. Pembayarannya besok saja.'' Naruto menaruh belati itu pada tempat barang yang akan diperbaiki hari ini. ''Kau terlihat terburu-buru sepertinya?''

''Anda tahu Uzumaki-san?''

Sembari mengangkat kedua pundaknya, Naruto berkata ''Hanya menebak saja.''

''Aku ada keperluan dengan nona Eina untuk menanyakan sesuatu.'' Bell berkata demikian. ''Sesuatu yang penting sekali.''

''Jika begitu sepertinya kau harus bergegas, Cranel-san.'' Kata Naruto. ''Guild akan segera tutup bukan karena sudah sore hari?''

Bell yang mengetahui itu kemudian terhenyak! Ah iya! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Dia kembali saat sudah sore dan Guild biasanya akan tutup ketika sore telah tiba. Dia harus bergegas!

''Uwahhhh...! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Uzumaki-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih mau memperbaiki senjataku!'' Bell berkata demikian sembari dengan lekas menuju pintu keluar dan pergi dari toko Naruto sementara Naruto hanya merasa geli dengan tingkah pemuda itu yang terlalu ceria dan menganggap cerah semuanya.

Naruto memandang Bell yang keluar tadi dan kini memandang pintu masuknya. Astaga... Pemuda itu. Setidaknya mungkin dunia memang perlu orang seperti Bell.

Namun Naruto tidak tahu ketika takdir mungkin akan berkata lain. Jika pemuda itu terlihat cerah sekarang, mungkin akan tiba suatu saat pemuda itu mengalami sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah.

Apapun itu, setidaknya Naruto berdoa pada hal yang dia yakini.

Jangan buat dia harus berhadapan dan memenggal kepala pemuda berambut putih itu ketika suatu saat roda takdir harus membuat mereka menjadi sesuatu yang bertentangan karena dia pernah memgalaminya meskipun dia berharap itu tidak terjadi dalam kehidupan damainya.

Tidak ketika dia telah mulai merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu dan mungkin saja mulai menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Bau darah yang dibawa pemuda itu mulai berubah...


	3. Chapter 2

Monsterphilia dan Festival.

Dua kata itu saling berkaitan pada Orario dan orang-orang lebih sering mengatakan dua frasa itu secara berbarengan. Festival Monsterphilia. Sebuah festival dimana kota bersuka cita dan hari dimana Ganesha Familia menunjukkan kepada Familia lainnya dan kota Orario bahwa mereka adalah Familia penjinak monster.

Dengan monster-monster yang dibawa dari Dungeon untuk dipertontonkan pada Koloseum yang Familia ini bangun dan anggota Familia ini unjuk taji mereka dengan menjinakkan mereka, sebuah hiburan ini tentu tidak bisa begitu saja dilewatkan. Saat sebuah hiburan yang dipertunjukkan oleh satu Familia kemudian menular pada bisnis lainnya, sebuah festival-pun pada akhirnya digelar.

Kota akan dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang bersuka cita. Mereka akan bersenang-senang pada festival ini meskipun mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya festival ini seharusnya melanggar larangan.

Monster dari Dungeon seharusnya tidak dibawa keluar dari Dungeon— dari tempatnya. Ada alasan kenapa hal demikian terjadi dan alasan itu seharusnya dibahas oleh para dewa-dewi dalam pertemuan mereka.

Namun Ganesha— dewa itu meyakinkan bahwa festival ini aman. Familianya akan bertanggung jawab dan dewa itu berjanji dimana janji seorang dewa adalah sesuatu yang teramat sakral untuk dilontarkan begitu saja. Alhasil festival ini tetaplah digelar dan semua orang bisa bersenang-senang.

Tak terkecuali dengan Naruto juga.

Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang menyukai keramaian. Berada pada satu tempat dengan begitu banyak orang terasa membuatnya merasa sesak namun dia menyukai ketika dia mengamati orang-orang yang lalu lalang berseliweran dari balik tokonya. Berbekal dengan secangkir teh hangat dan cemilan roti kecil, Naruto menikmati bagaimana para orang-orang kota, para petualang saling berseliweran dengan raut wajah mereka yang menunjukkan kesenangan. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya juga ingin melihat bagaimana Ganesha Familia menjinakkan monster-monster yang mereka tangkap. Setidaknya itu adalah hiburan untuknya nanti dalam menghadapi masa-masa monoton dalam hari-hari yang dia lalui.

Pertunjukkan akan diadakan saat pukul 10 Luna. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk datang ke Koloseum karena Naruto setidaknya juga ingin menikmati perjalanannya menuju ke Koloseum. Ketika jam pada dinding tokonya menunjukkan waktu pada pukul 9 Luna, barulah Naruto kemudian bergegas pergi.

Waktu satu jam sebenarnya adalah waktu yang sangat cukup untuk Naruto pergi ke Koloseum hingga setelah Naruto menutup pintu tokonya dan menguncinya, suara lain memanggil namanya.

''Tuan Uzumaki-nya! Tunggu sebentar-nya!'' Seorang gadis melangkah cepat ke arahnya. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu bertelinga kucing yang keluar dari balik bando yang dipakainya lengkap dengan aksen khas miliknya yang selalu membuat Naruto geli ketika mendengarnya menghampiri dirinya dalam pakaian pelayan khas milik Bar _Hostess of Fertility. _

Anya Fromel adalah gadis yang menghampiri Naruto saat ini.

Naruto memandang gadis yang ada pada hadapannya dalam pandangan bertanya. ''Nona Anya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?'' Kata Naruto dengan sopan.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidaklah sering datang ke Bar ataupun berbicara dengan pelayan-pelayan gadis disana. Dia hanya kerap menyapa mereka saja ketika lewat dimana tidak ada yang lebih daripada itu. Mereka hanya tetangga bisnis yang Naruto kenal namanya saja dan dia ingat begitu saja. Ketika ada gadis pelayan yang memanggil namanya seolah membutuhkan sesuatu, hal itu barulah pertama kali ini terjadi dan itu membuatnya penasaran.

''Nyaaaa~, Tuan Uzumaki apakah akan pergi ke Koloseum?'' Anya bertanya padanya.

''Ya, aku akan pergi kesana. Ada apa memangnya nona?''

''Uhm... Kalau begitu bisa titip dompet milik Syr yang ketinggalan-nyaa? Itu lho... Punya gadis berambut abu-abu yang agak ceroboh itu-nyaa.''

Naruto menaikkan alisnya untuk pertanyaan Anya. Sepertinya sedikit bingung namun Anya yang lekas melihatnya kemudian berkata lagi.

''Aku sudah menunggu pemuda berambut putih yang disukai Syr tapi dia tidak lewat-lewat-nyaa. Kupikir aku ingin menitipkannya padanya tadi. Berhubung tuan Uzumaki mau ke Koloseum bisa minta tolong sekalian antarkan dompet milik Syr ini?''

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Anya masih terdiam disana. Tentu dia tahu siapa pemuda berambut putih yang dimaksud Anya tadi yang tidak lain adalah Bell Cranel-pelanggan toko miliknya. Hanya saja meskipun begitu kenapa Anya meminta tolong kepadanya seolah dia bisa dipercaya? Dia tidak terlalu mengenal mereka semua maksudnya.

''Kau yakin?'' Naruto bertanya dalam keraguan. ''Aku bisa saja tidak mengantarkan ini kepada temanmu nona dan malah mengambil uangnya sendiri.''

''Nyaa~ Tuan Uzumaki tidak akan melakukan itu.'' Anya tertawa kecil disana. Apa yang keluar dari mulut Anya Fromel selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tertegun sedikit mendengarnya.

''Karena aku tahu dan percaya tuan Uzumaki adalah orang yang baik.''

**[—]**

Naruto menikmati perjalanannya menuju ke Koloseum dalam diam. Suara ramai yang ada pada sekitarnya tidak menganggu dirinya dan Naruto justru lebih berpikir ke arah hal lain.

Dia... Dia dikatakan orang baik oleh orang yang bahkan hanya bertegur sapa saja dengannya selama ini?

Itu adalah sebuah lelucon untuknya.

Naruto bukanlah orang baik. Tidak. Selama ini dia tahu bahwa dalam hatinya dia bukanlah orang baik. Orang sepertinya yang telah mengecap apa itu perang dimana moral terkadang tergadaikan demi kepentingan kata bernama kemenangan, tidak ada istilah baik untuknya.

Dia tidaklah baik dan Naruto mengakui itu. Kedua tangannya sendiri telah banyak berlumur darah juga terkadang bayangan orang-orang yang dia bunuh muncul begitu saja dalam lintas penglihatan miliknya.

Dia sudah rusak.

Dia sudah hancur.

Jika Anya Fromel tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tahu dosa sebesar apa yang dia lakukan, Anya mungkin tidak akan mengatakan dirinya baik. Malah mungkin justru kata yang familiar dia dengarlah yang akan terucap dari gadis kucing itu dan semua gadis dari Bar _Hostess Of Fertility._

Monster.

Naruto tertawa kecil penuh kehambaran dan perasaan sesak ketika kata itu terlintas lagi pada saat dia memikirkan kejadian barusan.

Naruto lelah.

Dia teramat lelah dan dia ingin beristirahat.

Namun bahkan ketika dia berpikir dia telah siap untuk mati, nyatanya dia justru terbangun disini.

Hah... Tidak ada gunanya dia berpikir demikian itu sekarang. Jika dia masih hidup maka dia diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup dan mungkin saja dia bisa menebus segala kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat juga dia bisa berhenti bertarung.

Dia berharap demikian.

Langkah kakinya yang menyusuri jalanan telah sampai pada Koloseum. Mata Naruto melihat sekeliling, memastikan dia melihat gadis bernama Syr Flova yang mungkin saja masih berada di luar Koloseum dan masih berada pada sekitar stand penjual makanan.

Mungkin cukup lama Naruto sendiri berkeliling mencari Syr Flova hingga kemudian angin yang berhembus membuat langkah kakinya terhenti sejenak.

_'Perasaan ini...'_ Naruto melihat ke arah lain dari pintu Koloseum. Itu adalah pintu dimana para monster Dungeon dibawa masuk untuk dibawa menuju ruang Arena atau bahkan disana adalah tempat dimana semua monster yang belum dijinakkan oleh Ganesha Familia berada.

Bau darah tipis keluar dari sana. Angin yang memberitahu Naruto mengatakan ada sesuatu yang akan segera terjadi dan itu melibatkan banyak orang yang tidak bersalah yang mungkin saja tengah menikmati festival ini tanpa tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka kemudian.

Ketika bau darah yang keluar itu semakin menajam, Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan kutukan.

_''Fucking Shit!''_

lalu takdir tertawa melihatnya dan pintu yang tadi membawa aroma darah itu hancur dan monster-monster keluar dari sana lengkap dengan tatapan kekejian dan haus darah mereka akan darah manusia.

Teriakan-teriakan manusia yang terdengar setelahnya hanyalah bunyi dari tepukan Shinigami akan kematian yang datang menjemput nyawa-nyawa yang tidak mampu melawan monster.

Semua kocar-kacir tidak karuan. Festival yang harusnya dinikmati semua orang itu berubah menjadi tragedi sekarang.

Monster-monster yang belum dijinakkan, mereka merajalela menyerang para penduduk yang mereka lihat. Mereka mengamuk dengan penuh amarah seolah mereka melihat musuh alaminya.

Naruto melihat para petualang mencoba untuk bertarung melawan para monster yang keluar dari tempat yang mengurung mereka sembari memberi waktu pada penduduk untuk lari. Meskipun begitu beberapa monster berada jauh pada jangkauan level yang para petualang miliki dan itu membuat keadaan semakin sulit apalagi ketika monster-monster yang keluar tidaklah sedikit.

Para Monster kemudian saling menyebar ke berbagai tempat. Setiap kali mereka menyerang, ada saja teriakan yang terdengar. Teriakan ketakutan dan sayatan kesakitan yang menggema pada udara meracuni pendengaran.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin tinggal diam. Dia dengan hal yang dia miliki menyelamatkan nyawa beberapa penduduk tanpa harus bertarung dengan monster-monster yang lepas itu.

Tapi ketika itu saja tidaklah cukup, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

Dia kemudian melihatnya. Gadis yang dia cari karena Anya Fromel menitipkan dompetnya yang ketinggalan untuk diberikan. Gadis bernama Syr Flova yang berlari sembari menggendong anak kecil yang tidak lain gadis itu mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya.

Jika terus begini berapa banyak lagi nyawa yang harus terluka?

Haruskah dia diam saja ketika situasinya memaksanya untuk bergerak sementara dia sendiri sudah tidak ingin bertarung?

Ketika pikiran dan hatinya kemudian saling bertentangan, sebuah dorongan astral mendorongnya pelan.

_'Pergilah... Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan Naruto.'_

Naruto terkesiap dan menoleh kebelakang. Suara yang terdengar barusan terasa sangat familiar untuknya dan dia lalu mendengus kecil.

Astaga...

Bahkan ketika dia sudah berada pada dimensi yang berbeda, kenapa dia masih harus diingatkan ketika dia ragu?

Tangan kanan Naruto kemudian mengambil sesuatu pada kantung belakangnya. Itu adalah sebuah sarung tangan hitam yang kemudian Naruto pakai karena sebuah kebiasaan. Tangan kirinya kemudian menyentuh segel penyimpanan yang ada pada pergelangan tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah topeng putih yang menjadi ciri khasnya saat masih berada pada kesatuan Anbu.

Itu tidak lebih daripada topeng porselen putih dengan dua buah lubang untuk mata. Ada dua garis merah runcing yang menghiasi bagian topeng itu tepat pada bagian pipi hingga ke tengah.

Bagi dunia ini, mereka mungkin akan menganggap itu tidak lebih dari topeng biasa, namun pada dunia Shinobi topeng ini sangatlah terkenal.

Seseorang yang harus dihindari ketika bertemu langsung. Harus kabur ketika berhadapan meskipun kemungkinan kabur sangatlah sedikit.

Ketika kau berhadapan dengan pemilik topeng Shinigami, bisakah kau kabur dari dekapan kematian yang akan datang kepadamu ketika kau sudah ditandai olehnya?

Naruto memakai topeng tersebut dan membuka aliran Chakra miliknya. Percikan aliran petir berwarna emas kemudian muncul disekitarnya dan Naruto kemudian menghilang.

Sedangkan pada sisi lainnya, Syr Flova, gadis yang tengah menggendong anak kecil yang dia selamatkan kini tengah berlari lebih cepat. Monster ular besar yang mengincarnya kini semakin mendekat dan Syr semakin khawatir. Bukan khawatir akan dirinya sendiri melainkan dia khawatir akan anak yang dibawanya. Dia bisa mengalahkan monster yang mengejar mereka karena Syr adalah bekas petualang. Semua yang bekerja pada Bar _Hostess of Fertility_ adalah mantan petualang yang rata-rata telah mencapai level dua. Namun saat ini dia kini sedang minim senjata jadi yang dia bisa lakukan adalah berlari. Desisan yang terdengar semakin jelas dan Syr Flova menengok kebelakang untuk melihat monster ular yang mengejarnya sudah membukan rahang miliknya.

Selesai sudah. Syr bisa saja menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri tapi itu bertentangan dengan moral yang dia pegang. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan anak yang tidak berdaya yang tengah dia gendong sambil menangis ini.

Jika ini sudah takdirnya untuk tewas disini, maka setidaknya dia akan tewas dengan terhormat, itulah yang ada pada pikiran Syr hingga mata gadis berambut abu-abu sebahu itu terbuka lebar takkala seberkas cahaya keemasan dengan suara percikan burung melintas begitu cepat dan monster ular yang mengejarnya terhenti sejenak dengan mata terbuka sebelum meledak dan meninggalkan kristal sihir kemudian.

Itu sebenarnya adalah Naruto yang membunuh monster ular itu dan setelah membunuh satu monster yang mengejar Syr, Naruto melanjutkan menghabisi monster lainnya setelah dia mendeteksi mereka semua dengan kemampuan sensornya.

Untuk para petualang lainnya, yang mereka lihat juga tidak lebih sama dengan apa yang dilihat Syr bahkan mereka tidak sadar jika para monster yang mereka lawan terlalu cepat untuk mati. Ketika Naruto kemudian mendeteksi tinggal satu lagi monster yang tersisa berada pada sudut kota, kecepatan yang dimilikinya semakin bertambah. Naruto kemudian melihat Bell Cranel, pemuda yang dikenalnya tengah bersusah payah untuk mengalahkan satu monster.

Pemuda itu masih terlalu lemah jadi Naruto kemudian juga bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat miliknya dan memukul monster kera putih besar yang mengamuk tepat pada bagian hatinya hingga bagian tersebut meledak lalu monster tadi meledak mati dan meninggalkan pula kristal sihir sementara Naruto kemudian berhenti terdiam disana. Naruto kemudian menoleh pada Bell yang melihatnya begitu terkejut sekali dan mungkin berpikir siapakah dia.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu karena angin yang berhembus mengabarkannya hal lain dan dia melihat ke arah satu bangunan yang berada cukup jauh disana. Mata Naruto menajam dan dia melihat sosok berjubah berada disana.

Akar dari semua masalah yang barusan terjadi.

Naruto menatap disana dengan pandangan membunuh sebelum dia kemudian menghilangkan hal tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk kemudian pergi dari sini. Dia akan menarik perhatian lebih banyak jika dia masih berada disini dan hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan. Jika sosok berjubah itu nanti membuat masalah lagi untuk banyak orang lain atau terlebih untuk dirinya sendiri dikemudian maka Naruto akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Bunuh dan selesai semua perkara.

**[—]**

Freya— dewi kecantikan dari mitologi Norse tengah berteriak kegirangan dalam hatinya. Ketika dia sudah lama mengincar pemuda bernama Bell Cranel karena Freya melihat bagaimana bersihnya jiwa pemuda itu hingga memikat memikat dirinya, Freya membiarkan dirinya sedikit bermain-main selagi mempoles jiwa milik pemuda itu yang mungkin akan menjadi begitu bersinar dikemudian hari untuk dia miliki. Memiliki penglihatan dewi yang membuatnya mampu melihat jiwa seseorang, Freya kini ingin berteriak penuh ekstasi ketika dia melihat Bell Cranel tengah berusaha sebaik yang dia miliki untuk bertarung melindungi Hestia, dewi keluarga dari mitologi Olympus.

Dia sebenarnya merasa kasihan untuk berbuat ini pada Hestia karena Hestia sendiri adalah teman yang cukup dekat dengannya tapi setelah melihat jiwa yang memikat hatinya, Freya tidak bisa untuk tinggal diam dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk merebut pemuda tersebut ketika jiwanya benar-benar telah memenuhi ekspektasi dari apa yang Freya inginkan.

Rencana awal dari Freya berjalan dengan sukses. Memikat para monster milik Ganesha yang belum dijinakkan dan membiarkan mereka mengamuk adalah bayaran kecil untuk Freya ketika dia lebih menyuruh secara spesifik pada satu monster untuk mengejar Hestia yang bersama dengan Bell. Jika kekacauan adalah hal yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh Freya selain dia lebih peduli pada mulai bersinarnya jiwa dari Bell Cranel, sesuatu kemudian menghentikan kesenangan yang Freya dapatkan.

Itu begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat malah untuk mata seorang dewi seperti Freya mengikutinya dan yang Freya lihat hanyalah kilatan emas dengan percikan kecil seperti petir sebelum monster kera besar— Silverbunk nama monster tersebut, yang mana Bell Cranel tengah lawan meledak dalam kematiannya dan sosok yang membunuhnya berdiri disana terdiam.

Freya mungkin hanya bisa melihat punggung orang yang menghentikan kesenangannya, dia harusnya marah karena itu namun hal lain menghalanginya untuk marah dan dia justru tertegun ketika mata dewinya melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Jiwa berwarna merah terang yang begitu berkilau menyaingi permata Ruby terindah yang pernah Freya lihat. Itu begitu indah hingga Freya tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Bagaimana jiwa bisa memiliki keindahan seperti itu? Bahkan jika Bell Cranel nanti bersinar jiwanya, Freya mungkin meragukan jiwanya akan bersinar seperti orang yang menghentikan kesenangannya.

Keindahan itu... Pancaran kilauannya itu begitu luar biasa. Freya, dewi kecantikan tersebut telah terpikat dalam pandangan pertama.

Namun ketika dia tengah menyaksikan bagaimana keindahan jiwa yang tengah masuk kedalam penglihatannya miliknya, sebuah sensasi merinding begitu hebat membuatnya bergetar.

Rasanya seperti sesuatu terkutuk memandangmu dari belakang, hal yang bernama ketakutan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas untuk kelas para dewa atau dewi menghinggapi diri Freya. Seperti sebuah ilusi, sebuah tangan berkarat, sesuatu yang tidak pernah menjamah kulit pipinya yang begitu mulus dan menawan telah membuat Freya bersimpuh.

Apa ini?!

Apa perasaan mencekam yang dia rasakan!?

_Hey? Pernahkah kau ditandai oleh dewa kematian yang mana kau tidak bisa lari darinya?_

_Jangan takut semua akan menyakitkan._

_Jika tidak ingin kesakitan maka jadilah anak baik dan bertingkahlah yang baik pula._

_Mungkin dosamu akan terampuni._

Freya tersadar ketika sosok yang telah merusak kesenangannya, yang memiliki jiwa yang telah begitu memikat hatinya tadi kini menatapnya lewat topeng putih yang berisikan wajah datar.

Freya bergetar, kedua tangannya mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Dalam ketakutan yang tidak pernah terlintas, Freya kemudian menyaksikan bagaimana sosok bertopeng yang melihatnya tersebut kemudian lenyap dalam angin, memudar dan meninggalkan satu kesan padanya.

Jangan pernah biarkan Shinigami menatapmu karena dia tidak akan berbelas kasihan untuk kedua kalinya.

**[...To be Continue?...]**

_Daku kembali...! Ahahaha... Setelah cukup lama tidak menulis daku telah kembali dengan lembaran baru dari tulisan kecil miliknya. Maafkan daku karena tugas pada dunia yang menutut kenyataan jauh lebih berat daripada yang daku kira. _

_Kiranya tulisan kecil ini bisa menjadi pelepas rindu bagi pembaca yang menyukai gaya daku menulis. Tetap sabar dan biarkan daku juga memenuhi apa yang telah daku tulis. Untuk dukungan yang begitu melimpah dan kritikan yang begitu mengesankan daku ucapkan terima kasih banyak._

_Salam hormat dari hamba, Riesa AfieLa. :3_


	4. Chapter 3

Mereka bilang bahwa tidak selamanya pagi itu penuh semangat sepertinya benar adanya.

Dengan langkah kaki gontai, Bell Cranel masih bergulat untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat tujuannya pagi ini. Ketika rasa kantuk yang tersisa masih menghinggapi dirinya setelah dia dicerca dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar insiden Monsterphilia, rasanya Bell masih ingin tidur sekarang.

Tapi itu tentu tidak mungkin karena jika dia tidur maka satu hari petualangannya di Dungeon akan terlewatkan. Begitu juga pundi-pundi Valis yang biasa dia dapatkan akan menghilang karena dia libur ke Dungeon sehari. Jika sudah begitu apanya yang mau mengumpulkan uang untuk Familianya yang masih berkembang? Bell menepuk kedua pipinya dengan cukup keras untuk menyingkirkan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa. Mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya untuk hari ini.

Mungkin nanti setelah dia mendapat arahan lagi dari instruktur Dungeon yang ditujukan untuk petualang pemula macam sepertinya, dia akan pergi untuk membeli ramuan penyegar tubuh atau sekadar kopi saja jika ramuan itu terlalu mahal.

Ya, itu adalah ide yang bagus bagi Bell hingga kemudian pemuda berambut putih itu sampai pada tujuannya.

Bangunan Guild itu selalu terlihat mencolok dibanding bangunan sekitarnya. Itu mungkin karena bangunan Guild dibangun dengan kayu-kayu besar dan warnanya yang terkesan tradisional tapi menyimpan makna dalam selalu membawa Bell pada kekaguman. Apalagi jika corak coklatnya bangunan Guild berlantai dua ini terlihat mengkilap ketika terkena sinar matahari. Rasanya Bell ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuat bangunan Guild jadi demikian.

Banyak petualang-petualang lain hilir mudik masuk dan keluar dari bangunan Guild dan Bell kemudian adalah salah satunya. Ketika memasuki gedung Guild, mata Bell langsung mencoba mencari instruktur Dungeonnya dan menemukannya seperti biasa berada pada balik konter kayu dengan pakaian khas pekerja Guild namun rasanya ada yang sedikit berbeda pagi ini.

_'Bukankah itu Uzumaki-san?'_ Pikir Bell demikian. Dia familiar sekali dengan tukang reparasi senjata favoritnya yang sekarang terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan instruktur dungeon yang dia punya. _'Mereka terlihat akrab.'_'

Sesekali terlihat instruktur Dungeon Bell; Eina Tulle— Gadis setengah Elf dengan rambut sebahu dan punya warna mata Emerald; tertawa kecil ketika mengobrol dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Begitupun dengan Uzumaki-san yang terlihat tersenyum kecil.

Melihat hal itu sebenarnya Bell jadi enggan untuk menganggu sih, tapi berhubung juga dia perlu melaporkan bahwa dia akan menuju ke Dungeon hari ini kepada instrukturnya itu, mau tidak mau maka Bell berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Yang pertama kali menyapa ketika dia mendekat tentu saja Eina-san. ''Bell-kun. Pagi.'' Sapa Eina pada Bell. ''Kupikir kau tidak akan ke Dungeon hari ini setelah kejadian kemarin.''

''Pagi juga Eina-san.'' Kata Bell. ''Aku tidak bisa libur satu hari saja ketika aku tengah mengumpulkan uang untuk Familia.'' Tambah Bell lagi lalu pemuda itu menyapa Naruto yang berada pada sampingnya. ''Pagi Uzumaki-san.'' Kata Bell sambil membungkuk sedikit.

''Pagi juga Cranel-san.'' balas Naruto yang kemudian melihat Bell secara keseluruhan. ''Kau terlihat sedikit lelah Cranel-san.'' komentar Naruto pada Bell yang lalu diiyakan oleh Eina.

''Kupikir juga demikian Bell-kun.'' Kata Eina. ''Kau harusnya libur satu hari saja. Jika kau sampai masuk ke Dungeon dalam keadaan seperti itu maka bisa berbahaya. Kau harus benar-benar fit untuk masuk ke Dungeon.''

''Tapi...'' Bell mulai menyangkal dengan ragu. Benar juga jika dia masuk ke Dungeon dalam keadaan seperti ini maka itu bisa berbahaya untuknya karena dia sendiri kurang fokus nantinya. Tapi seperti yang sudah dia bilang diawal, bagaimana dengan keuangan Familia yang tengah dia kumpulkan?

Seperti menyadari keraguan pada diri pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri disampingnya Naruto yang ada disamping Bell menepuk punggung belakang pemuda itu dengan pelan sekali sembari memberikan sebuah nasihat kecil. ''Kau boleh mementingkan familiamu Cranel-san. Tapi terkadang juga pikirkan bagaimana dirimu. Ketika nanti kau dalam bahaya saat berada pada Dungeon maka siapa lagi yang akan membantu dewimu itu ketika bahaya itu sampai menghilangkan nyawamu?'' Kata Naruto yang membuat Bell tertegun. ''Kau hanya punya satu nyawa lagipula. Pikirkan dengan benar setiap perbuatan yang akan kau lakukan Cranel-san.''

''Itu benar Bell-kun.'' Timpal Eina. ''Kau seharusnya juga mulai berpikir sedikit lebih hati-hati dan tidak ceroboh.''

''Saran dari nona Tulle benar Cranel-san.''

''Ah... Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti.'' Bell yang telah sadar dari rasa tertegunnya tadi kini menjawab. Memang benar adanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Uzumaki-san tadi dan dia tidak bisa menyanggah itu. Tidak ketika bahkan masih hanya dia saja yang menopang Familia karena Familia yang dimiliki oleh Hestia Kami-sama hanya dirinya.

Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak berpikir demikian.

Dan seperti mengerti bahwa dilema yang Bell alami telah selesai, Bell kemudian melihat bagaimana Uzumaki-san pamit kepada Eina-san. Mungkin karena Uzumaki-san berpikir bahwa Bell ada perlu dengan gadis setengah Elf tersebut dan lagi sepertinya apapun urusan Uzumaki-san telah selesai.

Buktinya ketika Uzumaki-san pamit saja dia pamit dengan lancar.

''Selamat memulai harimu, Cranel-san. Ingat tadi perkataanku dan aku pamit dulu.'' Kata Naruto pada Bell.

''Ah, iya Uzumaki-san. Terima kasih banyak dan hati-hati.'' Jawab Bell yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dan kemudian Bell melihat Uzumaki-san yang pergi meninggalkan Guild dan lenyap setelah melewati pintu masuk.

''Dia orang yang baik Bell-kun.'' Eina berbicara pada Bell yang kemudian menoleh. ''Dia tadi mengantarkan senjata lama Guild yang harus direparasi dan dia melakukannya dengan baik. Dia juga ramah dan aku sering melihatnya terkadang berbagi makanan pada anak jalanan.''

''Eh benarkah hal itu?'' Bell sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Dia belum pernah mendengar hal itu tapi ketika itu diucapkan dari Eina-san, pastilah itu benar.

''Dia cukup terkenal di lingkungan kumuh Orario Bell-kun.'' Eina berkata lagi padanya. Gadis setengah Elf itu tersenyum. ''Dan ketika dia memberimu nasihat tadi, kupikir dia peduli denganmu. Kau sering ke tokonya bukan?''

Bukan sering lagi. Hampir setiap ketika belatinya tumpul malah dulu dia kesana. Kalau sekarang Bell nanti ragu karena dia sudah dapat belati baru dari Hestia Kami-sama. ''Iya, Uzumaki-san sering kadang memberiku diskon.''

''Jarang menemui orang sepertinya sekarang.'' Kata Eina yang kemudian menatap Bell. ''Kau terlihat lelah karena kemarin ya Bell-kun?''

Bell mengangguk. ''Apa orang yang membunuh semua monster di Monsterphilia itu sudah ditemukan Eina-san?'' Bell bertanya pada Eina akan sumber dari rasa lelahnya.

Eina menggeleng. ''Keteranganmu saja masih belum cukup Bell-kun.''

''Memang orang itu tidak pernah terlihat Eina-san?''

''Sama sekali tidak Bell-kun. Guild sudah melihat daftar petualang dan mencoba menanyakan pada tiap dewa dan dewi tapi hasilnya nihil.'' Eina melenguh lelah. ''Itu tidak disukai oleh Guild Bell-kun.''

''Kenapa tidak suka? Bukankah orang itu baik karena membunuh semua monster yang ada? Bukankah dengan membunuh para monster kemarin maka itu sama saja dengan menolong banyak orang?''

''Pikiranmu kecil sekali ya Bell-kun.'' Eina tertawa kecil ketika dia mendengar pernyataan Bell. Yah, dia tidak menyalahkan itu juga karena Bell sendiri masihlah remaja yang polos.

Guild dibentuk untuk memantau setiap orang yang mempunyai berkah dari dewa atau dewi. Mereka yang diberi berkah pastilah memiliki kekuatan dimana itu berbeda dengan mereka orang biasa. Ketika Guild memantau mereka yang mempunyai berkah, Guild juga membuat catatan tentang baik atau tidaknya orang yang mempunyai berkah tersebut. Jika baik maka Guild akan membiarkannya. Jika buruk maka Guild akan mengukur seberapa buruknya itu hingga apakah menimbulkan ancaman atau tidak bagi Orario sehingga Guild bisa memutuskan untuk melenyapkan orang yang menerima berkah tapi berbuat buruk itu atau tidak.

Dan ketika Monsterphilia kemarin, ketika para monster tiba-tiba mati dan hanya terlihat kilatan kuning semata, Guild tahu mereka mendapatkan hal yang tidak mereka tahu.

Monster-monster itu dibunuh oleh seseorang dan yang membunuhnya hingga bisa secepat itu dimana tidak ada orang yang menerima berkah dari dewa-dewi yang bisa menyamai kecepatan itu, Guild tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Guild sudah mengetahui semua orang yang menerima berkah dari dewa dan dewi dan ketika mereka tidak menemukan orang yang sudah membantai semua monster ketika Monsterphilia, Guild kini berurusan dengan seseorang yang masih menjadi misteri apakah dia baik atau tidak dan siapa dewi atau dewa yang memberi berkah kepada orang tersebut. Ketika sesuatu menjadi misteri kemudian dan Guild tidak bisa menebaknya maka itu mereka kategorikan sebagai ancaman.

Guild berpikir demikian tapi Bell tidak tentu saja dan Eina tentu tidak bisa menjelaskan itu begitu saja kepada Bell tentang alasan Guild mencari orang tersebut karena hanya Bell yang melihat bagaimana ciri-ciri dari orang yang membantai monster-monster di Monsterphilia kemarin yang lepas dan mengamuk.

''Jangan polos-polos Bell-kun. Kau harus memandang dunia sekitar juga agar kau mengerti bagaimana ia berjalan.'' tambah Eina yang terlihat membuat gadis setengah Elf itu menjadi geli ketika Bell menampilkan ekspresi muka yang bingung.

Bell masih tidak mengerti itu. Tidak dengan kata-kata rumit yang terlihat bermakna ganda yang belum bisa dicerna pikiran polosnya.

''Jadi...'' Eina mencoba topik awal. ''Karena kau kuanggap libur kali ini, kau sebaiknya pergi istirahat saja setelah ini Bell-kun.''

Seperti teringat kemudian, Bell kemudian membalas. ''Iya Eina-san.'' Bell juga berpikir demikian sih. Dia akan kembali ke Gereja tua lalu tidur di kamar tempat tinggalnya bersama Hestia Kami-sama. Tapi seolah teringat sesuatu karena mumpung dia berada di Guild, Bell kemudian bertanya dengan rona wajah yang sedikit memerah malu.

''Uhm— Eina-san.''

''Ya Bell-kun?'' Tukas Eina yang terlihat heran dengan perubahan wajah pemuda berambut putih pada hadapannya.

''Uhm...'' Bell terlihat gugup menanyakan hal ini tapi dia ingin tahu juga. ''Ada kabar terbaru dari Ains-san?''

Eina berkedip beberapa kali lalu tertawa kecil penuh kegelian dengan satu tangan menutup mulutnya yang tertawa. Hal itu terlihat membuat Bell semakin merona karena hanya Eina Tulle yang tahu kenapa Bell ingin tahu kabar dari Ains Wallenstein si puteri pedang.

Bell jatuh cinta karena diselamatkan olehnya.

''Nah...'' Eina mencoba meredakan tawanya dan menarik nafas. Senyuman penuh kenakalan tersirat pada wajah ayu khas keturunan Elf miliknya. ''Kupikir aku punya beberapa hal yang ingin kau dengar Bell-kun tentang gadis yang kau suka.''

**[-]**

Meringkuk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya adalah hal yang tidak pernah Freya lakukan seumur hidupnya. Itu tidak elegan. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan dan itu hanya untuk mereka yang berumur muda dan mencari jati diri.

Setidaknya itu adalah pendapat Freya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Freya kini tengah memeluk kedua kakinya dan bersandar pada sofa mewah miliknya. Kuku jempolnya dia gigit dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ketidaksenangan, frustasi dan kemarahan.

Kemarahan akan kejadian kemarin pada Monsterphilia, ketidaksenangan karena dia diganggu dan frustasinya dia karena dia dibuat tidak berdaya hanya dengan dipandang oleh seseorang yang membuat Freya menjadi merasakan apa itu ketakutan, hal yang biasa dirasakan oleh para manusia dan tidak pernah dirasakan oleh kelas para dewa-dewi sepertinya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, meskipun berbagai emosi meracau pada pikiran Freya, ada satu hal yang membuat Freya menjadi semakin kacau. Hal itu adalah ketika dia menyaksikan sinar jiwa yang memikat hatinya kemarin.

Dia menginginkan itu. Freya sangat menginginkan itu. Bukan! Freya terobsesi akan warna itu. Tapi meskipun Freya begitu, dia tahu bahwa pemilik jiwa itu pulalah yang membuat dirinya bergetar ketakutan.

Manusia macam apa yang bisa memiliki jiwa seperti itu dan hal itu saling bertentangan? Freya tidak mengerti dan dia membenci ketika dia tidak mengerti.

Lalu kebimbangan ini terasa menusuk dirinya. Dia juga bimbang apakah dia harus mengejar pemilik jiwa itu atau tidak karena siapapun yang memiliki jiwa dan bisa menimbulkan ketakutan seperti itu adalah monster yang tidak terjamah yang memanggil Freya untuk menaklukkannya. Menjinakkannya.

''Dewi? Anda tidak apa-apa?'' Seseorang bersuara dari belakang Freya dan itu membuat Freya menoleh sedikit untuk melihat seseorang yang bertanya padanya.

Kepala Familianya, kebanggaannya, Champion yang dia punya.

Ottar si petualang level tujuh dan satu-satunya yang terkuat di Orario terlihat khawatir padanya.

Jika pada situasi biasa, Freya akan menganggap itu lucu, manis. Jarang sekali Ottar menampilkan hal seperti ini apalagi hal ini tidak cocok untuk pria berbadan besar dari ras Boaz sepertinya.

Tapi karena situasi ini tidak biasa, Freya hanya memandang Ottar dengan penuh tanya.

Apakah orang yang membuat Freya ketakutan sekaligus terobsesi itu lebih kuat dari Raja yang dia miliki ini? Freya bingung itu.

''Dewi?''

Ottar mencoba memecah kediaman dewinya yang berkedip beberapa kali setelah Ottar menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Freya kemudian membenarkan caranya duduk dan mencoba untuk duduk seperti biasa dengan elegan.

''Tidak apa Ottar.'' Freya mencoba mengatur pikirannya yang rancu. ''Kupikir kau bisa mendengar ceritaku kenapa aku sampai bersikap seperti ini.'' Tukas Freya yang lalu bercerita kenapa dia bisa sampai bersikap demikian.

Dari awal hingga akhir Freya bercerita dan semakin dilihat ada kemarahan terbersit pada mata Ottar yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Freya tahu bahwa tindakan yang dilakukan orang yang sudah membuat Freya seperti ini tidak akan pernah disukai Ottar. Tidak. Pria ras Boaz itu malah akan bertindak begitu kejam bahkan sampai melenyapkan orang yang memeperlakukan dewinya seperti ini. Itu dianggap penghinaan begitu besar, tidak termaafkan karena membuat sang dewi harus merasakan rasa yang dimiliki oleh makhluk rendahan sepertinya.

Dewinya adalah yang sempurna. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk sifat makhluk hina.

''Bagaimana pendapatmu Ottar? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'' Freya bertanya setelah menceritakan segalanya. Freya melihat Ottar terdiam cukup lama disana dan menghela nafasnya begitu dalam. Mungkin mencoba meredakan amarahnya agar dia bisa berpikir jernih.

Tapi itu terasa sulit sekali bagi Ottar dan itu membuatnya tidak suka.

Tapi Ottar haruslah berkata jujur seperti yang biasa dia berikan pada sang dewi yang telah dia serahkan sepenuhnya jiwanya.

''Menurutku dewi bisa menyuruhku untuk memburu dan membunuhnya.'' Ottar berkata demikian dan membuat Freya ingin mengingatkan bahwa orang yang membuatnya demikian juga memiliki sesuatu yang ingin Freya sangat inginkan tapi Ottar belum selesai bicara. ''Tapi jika dewi mau, aku bisa kumpulkan anggota keluarga lainnya dan menyeret pemilik jiwa itu kemari setelah mematahkan semua yang dia punya dan dewi bisa membekukannya untuk selamanya agar dewi bisa melihat jiwa itu sepuas hati dewi.''

Ah... Freya terdiam hingga bibirnya kemudian melengkung ke bawah. Freya tersenyum.

Betul! Itu betul sekali. Ottar memang bisa diandalkan untuk ini. Dia selalu memberi hal yang menakjubkan. Untuk itulah kenapa Freya sangat menyukai Ottar adalah ini salah satunya.

Dalam tawa kecilnya yang menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, Freya telah kehilangan kebimbangan yang dia rasakan.

''Kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu Ottar.''

''Tentu dewi. Kami akan melakukan apapun perintah dewi agar dewi bahagia.''

''Ya, aku percaya itu.''

**[-]**

Bunyi dentingan bel pertanda ada orang memasuki tempat yang dia miliki membuat Naruto yang tengah memoles sebuah pedang untuk perawatan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Jarang ada yang datang di waktu begini ketika kebanyakan tempat-tempat lain kecuali tempat penjual makanan ramai karena biasanya ini adalah jam-jam istirahat. Ketika Naruto kemudian melihat wajah familiar Naruto kemudian hanya memberikan senyuman kecilnya kepada yang datang.

''Nona Flova. Apa yang bisa kubantu?'' Naruto bertanya demikian sembari membungkus pedang yang tadi dia poles dengan kain. Meletakkannya pada sebuah meja dimana pada meja itu juga terdapat dua buah belati yang akan dia poles selanjutnya nanti setelah mempoles pedang yang tadi dia bungkus dengan kain, Naruto lalu menatap gadis yang datang ke tempatnya sembari bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk apa Syr Flova datang kemari?

Naruto mengetahuinya ketika Syr Flova lalu membalas tersenyum padanya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus kain. ''Ini untukmu tuan Uzumaki.''

''Kenapa repot-repot?'' Naruto bertanya pada gadis itu dan gadis itu menggeleng.

''Tidak tuan Uzumaki.'' Balas Syr. ''Ini balasan karena anda sudah mengantarkan dompetku kemarin lalu yang ketinggalan. Maaf baru bisa membalasnya sekarang.''

''Harusnya anda tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu sekali lagi aku katakan nona.'' Kata Naruto sambil menerima apa yang disodorkan gadis itu padanya. Meski nanti Naruto tidak tahu dia akan membuka dan memakan isi dari apa yang diberikan Syr, setidaknya dia tidak mungkin menolak pemberian dari orang lain karena itu nanti akan melukai hati mereka apalagi untuk orang yang telah kenal padanya dan dia terkadang sapa pada pagi hari. Lagipula Grand Mia juga kenalan Naruto yang ramah padanya. ''Tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak.''

''Um~... Sama-sama tuan Uzumaki.'' Balas Syr yang kemudian hanya mendapat balasan anggukan ringan saja dari empu pemilik tempat yang Syr kunjungi sekarang. Ada kecangggungan sejenak ketika mereka berdua tidak lagi bertukar kata dan Syr tidak menyukai itu. Tidak terlebih ketika dia melihat Naruto meletakkan makanan yang tadi Syr bawa dan kembali duduk pada kursi yang sama ketika Syr Flova melihatnya datang.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan ini. Dia lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya tadi yang belum tuntas dan membiarkan gadis yang bekerja sebagai pelayan pada tempat usaha disamping tempatnya berusaha melihat-lihat isi tempatnya berada. Ada berbagai senjata yang bisa Syr lihat dan semoga dia tidak bosan dengan itu nanti. Lagipula mungkin dia juga kemari hanya untuk mengucapakan terima kasih lalu pergi lagi pada tempatnya bekerja.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto salah paham ketika Syr dengan tiba-tiba berada pada hadapannya dan melihatnya memoles pedang. Awalnya itu tidaklah dia perdulikan tapi lama-kelamaan hal ini membuat Naruto risih juga hingga dia melihat gadis yang menumpukkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya itu pada hadapannya dan berkata.

''Tidakkah anda seharusnya kembali bekerja nona?''

''Anda mengusirku tuan Uzumaki? Bahkan setelah aku memberi anda sesuatu?''

''Ah... Tidak. Bukan begitu.'' Sangkal Naruto. ''Kupikir anda hanya mengantarkan ini tadi lalu pergi.''

''Mou jangan terlalu formal padaku tuan Uzumaki.'' Keluh Syr yang membuat Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya. Heran dengan nada gadis ini yang mencoba akrab padanya. ''Biasa saja. Lagipula aku tidak suka diacuhkan seperti tadi'' Tambah Syr.

''Maaf, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenal anda nona.''

''Kalau begitu kenal lebih dekat saja.'' Kata Syr yang lalu terlihat menunjuk dirinya sendiri. ''Aku Syr Flova. Aku dari ras manusia dan aku bekerja pada mama Mia yang punya bar disebelah tempat anda. Hobiku juga adalah...''

Naruto mendengar Syr kemudian bicara banyak tentangnya. Kesukaannya, hal yang dia benci, alasannya bekerja pada bar milik Grand Mia dan lainnya. Hal itu diakhiri Syr dengan senyuman pada Naruto dan gadis itu melihat ke arah Naruto. ''Kalau anda?''

Syr bertanya demikian namun Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Dia memandang Syr dalam diam hingga dia Syr kemudian jengah juga dan bicara. ''Ano...''

Belum sempat Syr melanjutkan, Naruto menyelanya karena Naruto berpikir dia melihat maksud lain dari kenapa Syr bersikap sok akrab padanya.

''Kenapa anda seperti ini nona?''

Syr tidak lekas bicara. Mungkin terkejut karena dia tidak akan mendapatkan balasan seperti itu hingga dia mengedipkan matanya. ''Eh? Kupikir karena aku ingin lebih mengenal anda?''

''Kenapa?'' Tanya Naruto balik.

''Kenapa?''

Naruto melihat Syr yang memandangnya lagi kali ini lebih dalam. Sesuatu yang terasa membuat rasa familiar mengetuk pikirannya, membuat bayang pada diri Syr yang kemudian membentuk siluet dari orang yang Naruto kenali terlalu dalam yang bertingkah hampir sama seperti Syr saat ini.

Entah takdir mencoba mempermainkannya atau tidak tapi ketika Syr berkata jawaban yang Naruto tunggu, rasa familiar ini membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

Gadis pirang kecil— seseorang yang merupakan anak dari pemilik toko bunga yang membawa tingkah seperti ini dahulu.

_''Hey aku Ino! Yamanaka Ino. Siapa namamu?''_

_''Mau jadi temanku?''_

Kesesakan ini terulang dan tanpa terasa perasaan nostalgia ini membawa air mata mencoba keluar dari dindingnya pada Naruto yang telah terluka begitu dalam akibat perang.

Saat Syr Flova berkata alasan yang sama ketika Naruto bertemu pertama kali dengan gadis pirang kecil yang dia kenali, air mata itu kemudian tumpah tanpa Naruto sadari.

''Itu karena anda / _kau_ terlihat kesepian.''

**[...Tbc adalah penyakit yang merusak kesenangan :v…]**

_Hallo… jumpa lagi ya? Ahahaha… senang bisa update lagi dan semoga lancar saja update ceritanya ke depan. Kuharap juga demikian karena aku rindu cuitan para senpai yang membaca dan memberiku saran juga semangat agar aku terus berkarya. Terima kasih banyak senpai. _

_Aku tidak perlu banyak bicara tapi sambutan untuk aku yang kembali dengan update kemarin membuatku bahagia. Itu sesuatu yang berharga dan terimakasih untuk itu. Aku sangat menghargainya. Aku berharap author lain juga mendapatkan hal yang sama denganku. Terus berkarya ya para Author-senpai yang lain. _

_Terima kasih sekali lagi ya dan bisa berikan cuitan dan tanggapan untuk chapter ini? Oh ya apakah ada yang mau ide cerita dariku? Cuma satu sih tapi jika mau bisa dipake kok. PM saja ya jika mau._

_Seperti salah satu senpai pembacaku. Ramaikan FFN indonesia. Sampai jumpa chapter depan lagi senpai._

_Riesa Afiela out._


End file.
